Rumble Roses X5
by Blackwind456
Summary: What happens two years after the first Rumble Roses and before XX. Anesthesia is back and this time more determined than ever. follow your favorite Roses as they fight and deal with real life problems. Rated T but could possibly fit under M.


Rumble Roses X

Rumble Roses X.5

Rumble roses X.5 are the events that happened before XX and two years after Rumble Roses. I do not own any of the characters portrayed and used in this story. They are property of Konami ©

PROLOGUE:

A dark figure sat in a red office chair with a metal back to it. Her hands rested on her knees, which were propped up on a desk. She had a pink nurses outfit on with blue stars and a cap. Her skin was light brown and her eyes brown along with her hair.

"_My name is Anesthesia. What's my goal you ask? Why creating the ultimate female weapon for military advancement of course. Two whole years ago, my plans involving my creation Lady X spawned from the DNA of the legendary wrestler Kamikaze Rose, and the individual DNA from 'donors' was set into action. My plan was simple enough, Start a tournament in which I supervised and battled in myself to find women who would be perfect candidates to make my creation stronger. My plan was successful enough until the Japanese government caught onto it. They sent a dog to sniff out my work and eliminate it. My Lady X was destroyed and uprooted against me. If that wasn't bad enough my experiment that I dubbed Evil Rose, regained her memory after her sister Reiko entered the tournament. Evil Rose took on a new persona in which she dubbed Noble Rose. Noble rose and her followers caused me to flee leaving my work there for the military dogs to tamper with. My dreams of creating a weapon were pointless… what was the point of investing so many hours into a pointless project?"_ The woman echoed to herself. She got up and walked around the room which moonlight shined in from the open window revealing a laboratory with silver appliances scattered in various locations. She walked over to a desk with papers and slammed her hand on the desk.

"_Yes, that's it! Instead of creating a new project altogether I'll take my left over DNA and respawn my creation. Lady X will live again and I will have more donors and create the ultimate weapon. Aha hahahahahahaha!"_ she laughed out almost insanely.

The scene melted away like smoke as a school campus with brilliant coloring around the fields, bright blue sky and teenagers eating lunch outside talking to one another came into view. Almost all the buildings windows were opened letting the gentle summer air sift its way inside the rooms. One room in particular came into view a woman with blonde hair tied up in a neat bun, wearing red with a matching scarf, belt, glasses, and skirt stood at the green board holding chalk.

"Everyone quiet down." She said in a calm voice gesturing her hands. "Now I am most aware that today is infact the day before your final school day but you must bear with me if we are to achieve anything." She said smiling and writing on the board. "Now then, can anyone tell me about the history of Niagara falls? When it was fist established as a local attraction?" she said looking around and scanning the rows of students. "Ah Miss Welsh! I'm sure you know." She said smiling and looking directly at a girl in the back seat with red pigtails, a white shirt tied and cut very low with a striped skirt and heeled white boots. She looked up at the teacher in surprise, as she was asleep on the desk.

"Uh, what?" she answered in a defiant tone. The teacher rolled her eyes and walked over to the girl.

"Miss Welsh, your work ethics in my class are very poor, you must concentrate please." She said bending down and putting her hand near the girls face. "Do you promise you'll work harder?" she said. The girl looked at the hand and slapped it away crossing her arms.

"Teach, it's like the last day of school and your hounding me. Just leave me alone." She said chewing gum. The teacher walked back to the class and began speaking almost like babbling to the girl in the back. A girl near her whispered.

"Psst! Candy Cane." The girl whispered. Candy looked over at the girl.

"What do ya' want?" she answered.

"Here look in this magazine there's something about auditions for the next top band. If you and the Killer Bambies audition you could hit it big." The girl said handing the magazine over. Candy paged through the magazine trying to find the page but her finger stopped as she caught a glimpse of purple.

"What's this?" she said more so to herself than anyone.

-Looking For strong women willing to compete to become the true champion among the human race. The winner receives prize money, fame and recognition. –

"Prize money eh? Last time I gave it to my orphanage and to charity, this time I could donate it halve and halve and give some to myself…" she said grinning. The teacher looked over at Candy with dark eyes.

"Miss Welsh! Please pay attention!" she stated.

"Sorry teach, something's come up." Called Candy as she grabbed her bag and jumped out the window landing on a soft mound of mulch. She got up and ran off.

"MISS WELSH!! COME BACK THIS INSTANT!" shouted the teacher as she set the chalk down and ran to the window. "My apologies class but you'll have to head to the library, I've got to catch a student." She said smiling and leaping out the window landing on her feet. "Miss Welsh what are you doing!" she shouted running after her with quick speed.

"Your not gonna catch me this time Miss Spencer." She called running faster.

"Oh dear, not another tournament again?!" called Miss Spencer.

"Yup! Bye now!" she shouted hopping on a red moped with a guitar on the back and zooming off.

"Miss Welsh… such a naughty girl. I won't let you get away from your studies or get in any type of danger. I suppose this means I too will be joining in again." Sighed Miss Spencer who walked to the staff parking lot and headed to a blue convertible.

The Car blurred as the scene faded out and a racecar was seen shining from the sunlight.

A girl with short chopped brown hair and light toned skin wearing a red scarf, red top with the words Zero on it along with matching short shorts with Zero underwear showing, and matching red boots was seen smiling as she hopped into the race car and started the ignition. The engine making loud revving sounds. An announcer spoke on the loud intercom the huge bleachers filled with cheering fans.

"It's the Red beauty Miss Reiko Hinomoto!" shouted the announcer as the crowd cheered in response. Reiko Sped quicker than a speeding bullet in her racer as she zoomed past the competition and playfully threw her arms up in the air mocking the other competitors. She sped faster and faster passing the finish line 3 times before the loud tone played and the racers stopped.

"No surprise to us the winner is REIKO!!" the announcer shouted. Everyone in the crowd cheered as Reiko jumped out of her car and landed on the ground throwing her arm up and nodding at everyone.

"This is for you mother." She said to herself walking to the parking lot where a black limo stood awaiting her. She opened the door and sat down in the seat.

"Thank you for picking me up Roger." She said smiling.

"Of course Miss Reiko." The driver answered back. Reiko turned the television in the limo on and a commercial came on with the Tan skinned woman in a suit this time instead of a nurse's outfit. "The new wrestling challenge for those who want to prove they are the strongest of all the females in the world ahahahaah!" she laughed. "Sign up today and earn recognition, honor and a handful of bills!" the voice said as the commercial ended. Reiko looked away from the screen and turned off the television.

" A new tournament, it's been two years since the Rumble rose and now this comes up, I think I should participate I must prove that I can be as great a wrestler as mother." She said smiling and turning to a poster of Kamikaze Rose mounted on the limo wall.

The Limo scene was soon replaced with a dojo as tow girls were fighting. One girl was dressed in boots with black pigtails and a red scarf on either pigtail. The other girl had brown hair tied back with blue ribbons and a judo robe on with a black belt tying it up. She also had blue shorts on and taped legs.

"Makoto not win, I am stronger." grunted the girl with pigtails.

"I will not let you win I have trained for this." Makoto replied.

"Aigle is champion in sumo I win!" she replied.

"Taa!" cried Makoto as she grabbed Aigles hand and flipped her onto the ground.

"No hurt no hurt!" she replied.

"One, two,three!"

"No way! Makoto cheat Makoto cheat!" shouted Aigle.

"No way I trained." Laughed Makoto.

"You not warrior like me… I train too and beat you."she said as she got up and punched a bag. Makoto walked to the shower room followed by Aigle as they both slowly took their clothing off and hung it on the wall walking into the shower and letting the warm water trail down their breasts the entire way down to their feet. Makoto looked over and noticed Aigles breasts, her friend may have lost to her in battle but in size she was outnumbered.

"Ahoho! Makoto Sees Aigle is much bigger." Laughed Aigle. Makoto blushed and rubbed up with soap and walked over to the towels, wrapping it around her as she sat in the drying sauna room.

"Aigle , why have you decided to move here for the summer?" asked Makoto.

"Aigle wants to become a strong warrior, and learn all kinds of ways to battle like true warrior." She replied.

"I know you'll get stronger!" she said smiling.

"Aigle is stronger she let Makoto win." She laughed.

"What?! No you didn't your lying."

"Makoto never know." She laughed.

Later that day Makoto and Aigle walked out of the training Dojo and walked down the sidewalk to find a place to eat when they spotted a paper stapled to a telephone post with writing on it. -Looking For strong women willing to compete to become the true champion among the human race. The winner receives prize money, fame and recognition. –

"Aigle will enter and become strong and beat Makoto." Shouted Aigle who threw her fist into the air.

"I'll enter to let us both become strong together and battle in the ring. I look forward to it." Makoto said putting her hands together.

Anesthesia grinned as she looked at the ring through the announcer's booth.

"It seems the roses will be entering yet again for what they believe is right ahahahahah!" she laughed crossing her arms and sitting on the railing. "My Lady X is almost ready, soon enough she'll be ready. I'll have another chance at obtaining donors and creating strong beauties ahahahahahahahahahahaha!!" She laughed getting up and grabbing a briefcase walking down the steps.

A man was seen pounded into the wall the fist lunged into his stomach.

"AHHHH! Let me go you Psycho Woman!" he cried out. The woman's figure came into view her Pink hair shining in the sunlight. She wore a small scarf and an outfit form fitting almost like a bull tamer, her breasts were almost completely exposed but covered up still, her right breast had a distinctive tattoo on it that resembled something black with two wing like features and red dots that could be eyes. She raised her hand.

"Your weak! Weakness is the stain of evil. Remember this." She stated landing her white boots with pink strings neatly tied onto his back. " I shall send you to hell if I find you back here, now off with you!" she said slapping his face and grabbing a purse on the ground handing it to a woman in a business suit.

"This Rose will always protect humanity from evil." She stated handing the bag to the woman.

"Thank you very much, I didn't even see him come." Replied the woman smiling.

"He's now felt the thorns of justice. Perhaps he'll give up his dark ways that I can not guarantee." She replied.

"By the way what's with that outfit are you cosplaying?" asked the woman.

"Hmm? These are merely my cloths to deliver justice."

"What's your name?"

"You may call me Noble Rose. I'll let no evil go unpunished." she replied

"Tha-.. huh?!" the woman looked around and Noble Rose had vanished.

The Sun was shining bright It was almost one o'clock Noble rose was seen walking down the sidewalk and brushing sweat off her face.

"This heat is to much." She sighed walking towards a corner and noticed a glimpse of pink. Instinctively she leapt up and hung on a fire escape making no noise. The figure was in fact Anesthesia with her briefcase.

"Anesthesia!" Noble rose thought to herself. Anesthesia was wearing a pink suit this time instead of her nurses outfit she walked forward and stopped placing the briefcase on the ground and taking her phone out of her pocket and talking.

"Now would be the perfect time to strike. But every rose knows when to strike." Noble thought to herself. Anesthesia stopped talking and put her phone back in her pocket picking up her briefcase and walking again leaving the corner.

"Anesthesia.. so what are you doing this time. I shall follow you to the ends of the earth and send you to hell along with me!" Noble stated landing on her feet.

"Hmmm?" Noble looked at a sheet of paper on the grown with Anesthesia face smiling and the familiar words -Looking For strong women willing to compete to become the true champion among the human race. The winner receives prize money, fame and recognition. –

Noble Rose laid the paper on the ground and dug her heel into Anesthesia's face until every detail was gone in a huge hole.

"I shall enter this tournament and send you to hell!" she shouted out slowly walking away.

A woman with Light brown skin and blonde hair with brown eyes, white pants, with white heels and a white bikini top with sparkles was seen sitting at a chair in a café. A man with a vest on and menu walked over to her coughing a bit.

"Ah, Miss Aisha. Welcome to Charlie's." He said smiling. "I shall be your waiter, what would you like then?"

"Well I think I'll have a burger and Fries. What you recommend?" she said resting her arm on the table.

"Well anything here's quite superb" he said smiling. "So a burger and fries than Miss?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll take that. And hey you'd better stop calling me miss it's just Aisha got it baby?" she said laughing and laying back in her chair.

"Ahh yeah now this is what I call relaxin'." She said sighing.

"Hey Ya'll I'm Dixie Clemets here in the Arena and remindin' ya to watch my big match this evening at eight. You don't wanna miss this I'll be slammin' and givein' the beat down. This match is sponsored by X Corp. And I'll be the champion for the upcomin tournament. So Ya'll better join in if ya think you got what it takes. Well I'm out see ya at the ring!" called a woman in a cowgirl outfit from the nearby television, which was mounted on the wall.

"What! Damn it why does Texmex have to come on every time I'm enjoyin somthin damn." Aisha said to herself crossing her arms. "Well she think she's the champ I'll show her a thing or two and Kick her little white ass while I'm at it."

"Yo, skinny I'm out, just forget the order baby." She said walking out.

Dixie Clemets was seen flexing and stretching in the ring waiting room.

"Yaaah!" she grunted punching the air and pretending to attack. "Nothin' on me!" she laughed.

"Ah, Dixie." Called a voice from the shadows.

"Huh? Who's there come on out ya hear!"

"No need to fret it's just me." Said Anesthesia whose form was now visible out of the shadows. She was wearing her pink suit.

"Oh it's just you Miss Danway! You gave me a fright, don't go sneakin' up on people like that." Grunted Dixie Who began flexing again and turned her back.

"I'll just be a minute…" Said Anesthesia as she pulled a syringe out and stealth-fully stuck the needle into Dixie's neck.

"AHH! What the hell are you.. What did ya just stick in my neck?" she shouted out.

"I can't have you losing, just think of it as an enhancer." Laughed Anesthesia.

"Uh…. My neck…. I…."

"Not to worry Love, the effects will begin in about one second."

"…. Kill…. Kill…" Dixie cried out.

"Yes that's the spirit! You'll become my champion. Your not quite the Evil rose right now but in good time." She laughed.

The scene Shifted to a woman with Black hair to her shoulders, a ninja mesh suit with a rose tattoo on her hip and back, Straw sandals and metal guards and a Japanese Death mask on her chin. She was seen leaping into the air and hurling kunai at a tree.

"The air has a dark aura, I must be on guard." She said to herself making a hand sign. The woman walked over to an open window and picked up a ringing phone.

"Hm? So that mad woman is back on the prowl. I shall investigate into it and stop the madness. Yes I understand." She said turning off the phone.

"Anesthesia has started another tournament, that means women are in trouble. I shall exorcise the demons out of her plans if need be. To action!" she said making a hand sign and vanishing in smoke.

MEETING OF THE ROSES:

A red Moped arrived at the entrance of a huge building with a banner on it reading "Female Champion". Candy parked her motor vehicle in the designated parking zone and picked up her trusty guitar. She walked towards the building and stopped before a small booth with a woman with a pink suit on.

"So your interested in entering the tournament? Aha-ha well then if you really think your fit for it by all means sign the roster love." The woman stated.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I'm tougher than you lady want me to pound you into the dirt?!" she called out.

"Ahahaha, feisty, now that's the spirit he he." Laughed the woman who handed over a clipboard.

"Yeah what ever." Candy shot back. "There I signed the damn thing now what?"

"Just head in and you'll find your way." She answered grinning.

"What ever." Candy walked towards the doors and opened one as it shut behind her.

"Hmmm, I'm most excited to unveil you Lady X.." Said Anesthesia who rested her arm on the counter. A woman with her hair in a neat blonde bun with red glasses walked up to the sign in desk.

"Yes, is this the sign in kiosk?" she asked pushing her glasses up.

"Why yes it is, and you're entering hmm?" asked Anesthesia with a dark face. "You look like just a simple school teacher."

"Why yes I am, but more importantly I'm on a mission to bring back my student Rebecca Welsh, have you seen her?" asked Miss Spencer looking at the woman.

"Hmmm, Haven't a clue I'll defiantly keep an eye out for her." Laughed Anesthesia.

"Thank you." Replied Miss Spencer as she opened the doors and headed in.

"Well that's the last I've anticipated on my roster. Ahahahahaha!" she laughed.

Miss Spencer walked into a huge room with marble floor so well polished you could clearly see your own reflection. There were potted plans and regal paintings.

"Not quite the place I imagined for wrestling I'll admit." She said to herself. She walked farther in and saw women sitting on couches or leaning on the wall or getting food and drinks from the buffet tables. She looked farther and saw her prey a girl with red pigtails and a short skirt, Miss Rebecca Welsh.

"Miss Welsh! There you are I've found you at last!" she called out running to the girl and making a quick stop.

"Teach?! You followed me again! I'm not going back to school." Replied Candy Cane.

"I understand your resolve Miss Welsh, but agree to this if I win you must head back to school, if you win you may continue this to the finish." She said holding her hand out.

"Fine, deal." Candy replied shaking the hand.

"Very well." Miss Spencer replied walking towards the buffet table.

"Jeez I can't get away from her." Candy sighed.

"Candy Cane it is an honor to see you again." Said Makoto as she bowed and grinned.

"Ohh Makoto it's been awhile, still racking up the medals"

"Yes I got a few but I have been training and getting psyched for this!" she answered grinning.

"Yeah, I hope we can fight again."

"Yes I know I can learn so much more from everyone's training the past two years."Makoto said bowing again.

Reiko Hinomoto Stood by a potted plant Looking around and swaying her shoulders. A woman with Pink Hair walked towards the buffet table and Reiko ran over in a snap.

"Fujiko!" She called out. The pink haired woman turned towards Reiko.

"R-Reiko what are you doing here?" she replied.

"I want to prove I'm worthy of the family name." She replied grinning. "Fujiko.. Why haven't you returned home I haven't seen you since the tournament?

"I am a lone rose, I have no home and I bloom in hell. That is my fate. Reiko please take my warning and head home."

"No way! I will fight until I'm forced to give in. If I must face you Fujiko I'll give my all."

"Please be careful Reiko, there are dark intentions behind this tournament as well. If we do meet in the ring I will give it my "All" too." She smiled back and resumed getting food.

"Hey Red stuff where TexMex?" called A blonde haired Woman with tan skin.

"Aisha! Hello, I haven't seen Dixie at all yet." She replied.

"Damn, She better not stand me up or I'll get pissed." Aisha grunted. A girl with brown pigtails boots and a fur bra on ran towards Makoto and Candy Cane.

"Makoto! I look for you outside but I come in anyway." She said standing near her.

"I'm ready to prove my trainings paid off." Makoto replied.

"Makoto train all she want but her bust not beat Aigle's."

"Aigle.. There's no need to bring that up.." blushed Makoto.

"Ha-ha." Laughed Aigle. Candy cane laughed and leaned against the wall.

In one of the rooms of the building a flash of black was seen as a woman appeared at a door and pulled out a lock pick. The woman was obviously a ninja from her mesh outfit.

"This must be where the master plans are." She grunted. Anesthesia walked out from the shadows and grappled onto the Ninja's neck.

"Urgh! Such treachery how did you sneak up on me?"

"Ahahah, so dog you've returned. Best not sniff around too much or I'll get annoyed. But I am glad you showed up dear. You'll work out lovely." Laughed Anesthesia as she grappled the ninja to the ground and walked off.

"What could that witch be plotting.." Grunted the Ninja. "Bloody Shadow will deliver divine retribution."

Anesthesia walked towards a door that had a combination and latch and entered the pin and undid the latch. She walked in and turned the light on revealing Dixie Clemets chained to the wall with a tattoo on her leg almost like Noble Rose's.

"You poor pitiful girl, how are you holding up love?" Anesthesia said walking over and inserting a syringe into her neck.

"Ah there you are that should be enough to let you meet and greet and subdue you until it's time." She said smiling and walking to a desk and putting her pink suit on.

"Well then Love, go greet your precious fans." Anesthesia grinned as Dixie was unlatched from the chains and walked out freely shaking her head and looking confused.

In the waiting room the intercom shot on.

"Please welcome the Three count cowgirl Dixie Clemets." Echoed the voice. Dixie walked out the front doors of the hall smiling.

"Hey ya'll sorry I'm late." She laughed. "But I'm proud to welcome you to the championship I'm sure it'll be some good old fashion fun." Anesthesia walked out the doors behind her in her pink suit smiling.

"Welcome everyone, on behalf of X corps. I'm happy to say this will be like no tournament you've battled in." she said looking around. "There are a few simple rules that I'm sure your dying to hear. You have two chances in this tournament if you fail terribly you have the chance to start again but if you lose a third time your out of the runnings. Any type of battling style is acceptable just make sure your opponent doesn't suffer… much."

"Two chances? Isn't that too much it seems too easy where's the real challenge?" Candy Blurted out.

"I can assure you it's more than enough to tame your weak minded soul my dear."

"Humph."

"Now then, the actual tournament will begin tomorrow. We've set aside rooms for you to stay in please enjoy your stay.." with that Anesthesia opened the double doors followed by Dixie and they locked behind them.

"Anesthesia's no doubt set many traps to ensnare even the strongest willed competitors." Noble Rose said to herself walking towards a staircase followed by the other women.

"Miss Welsh you've heard her, are you still certain this is what you want?" Miss Spencer said looking over at Candy.

"Jeez teach never a moment when you're not naggin me." Candy shrugged. "I'm in it to win it and that's all there is too it, if I gotta pumble you teach that's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Very well, I'll be watching." Miss Spencer and Candy Cane walked to two separate rooms and shut the doors behind them.

Aigle and Makoto were seen chatting and laughing as they walked into their rooms and waved goodbye.

Reiko walked up the stairs near Noble Rose and looked over.

"Fujiko, I look forward to the chance to battle you in the ring." She said smiling.

"Reiko be careful, if I sense any danger I might just crush you to send you home."

"That's a risk I have to take." Reiko stated walked forward then stopped. "Hey, aren't you going to go to sleep?"

"This Rose is always on guard, go on ahead Reiko." She gestured leaning against the wall.

Reiko sighed and walked into a room locking the door behind her. Noble stood propped against the wall with her arms crossed.

The night sky shined into the open windows of the second floor where half of the entrants were asleep. The halls and corridors were pitch black except for a few candles on the wall that were lit. A black swish shot down the steps and towards the double doors that were locked a few hours ago by Anesthesia. Bloody Shadow stood by the two doors and pulled a lock pick out from on of her straw sandals. "Anesthesia, I'll just take a peek at your plans if you don't mind." She stated to her self, picking the doors lock and slowly creaking the doors open with the slightest push then shutting it behind her. The contents of the room were pitch black.

"Damn, I can't see a thing." She grunted moving her index finger and middle finer in the air in an odd motion. "Mantra seal!" she said as a small fire spark appeared on her fingers. She moved her fingers looking around. The small spark shined abit as she walked around and saw a desk with a hat rack and a few chairs seated about. "There's no exit this looks to be just a commons." he stated to herself. She investigated further and saw the roster of women on the desk. A small and narrow bookcase was seen on the left wall of the room. She moved gingerly about and slowly walked towards the bookcase but was bumped into she quickly turned and got into a protective stance. The small flame shined and the face of Noble Rose was in clear view.

"Hm? Anesthesia's previous experiment, Evil Rose."

"No, That rose has wilted long ago. I am Noble Rose."

"I see. You've changed, At least you're no longer a puppet." Bloody Shadow stated easing her stance a bit. "How did you get in here?"

"I was in here before you arrived but when I heard you come in I hid." Noble replied.

"Well there's nothing here it's just a small room." Bloody walked over to the bookcase and leaned on it.

"A light switch." Noble Stated. Walking over to it, and flicking it. Instead of turning the lights on the book case rose up to the ceiling revealing a metal door with a pin and latch.

"Hm, this must be it."

"I can feel the thorns of evil." With that both Noble Rose and Bloody Shadow punched the pin causing it to break electricity surging. The latch opened and they pushed the door open.

"Anesthesia's Laboratory."

"I can sense her presence in here." Noble said looking around the dark room.

"Welcome to my secret lab girls." Echoed the dark voice of Anesthesia whose body came into view sitting on top of a bookcase.

"Anesthesia!" Shouted Noble and Bloody.

"So it seems my business woman ploy had no affect on either of you, and you military doggie are more trouble than I anticipated."

"Your dark deeds end here Anesthesia. I'll send you to hell." Noble yelled.

"No, I'm afraid I can't go there quite yet. You see if I didn't uphold my end of the bargain I wouldn't be a very nice host now would I?"

"What are you talking about?" Bloody said crossing her arms.

"Well I promised everyone a tournament they'd never forget and I can't just leave them empty handed now can I my little doggie. Well since you came here to see my research why don't I just show it to you hm?" She laughed. "LADY X!"

"No! That damned creation of yours you've made a new one?"

"Ahhahahahahahahaha!" Anesthesia cried out laughing. A loud screech of metal almost like a shark snapping was heard as a dark metal figure stood in the shadows. Suddenly two Glowing red circles appeared as it screeched and a flash of white light shined.

The sunlight's warmth shined down upon Noble Rose and Bloody shadows faces as they opened their eyes and looked around. They were no longer in the Lab; they were now outside in a garden with the sun in their eyes.

"What the devil, what did that witch do to us!" groaned bloody Shadow.

"I see nothing the matter, I won't let her evil go unpunished." Said Noble as she got up off her feet and walked towards the tournament hall.

Inside the Tournament Hall there were all kinds of people bursting out loud and cheering in the stands. Anesthesia stood in the announcers box grinning.

"Now the battles begin!" she rang hurling her fist in the air and grinning.

BATTLE ROYALE- THE BATTLES BEGIN!:


End file.
